To Friends to Lovers
by PerkyGot
Summary: AU. It has been one year since Juvia Lockser has attended Fairy Academy. She and Gray Fullbuster never got along when they first met. But now, will they have a budding friendship or romance? Will involve other pairings. HIATUS.
1. Some Time

_Juvia Lockser is a second year at Fairy Academy. Last year, she came from Phantom Academy and was easily suspected as a spy by another 2nd year, Gray Fullbuster. They really didn't get along at first, but his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, got him to somewhat get along with Juvia. Now, they're on good terms, but they still fight a lot. Lucy was eventually getting tired of Gray's complaining and they was also something that she felt guilty about. Lucy broke it off with Gray, leaving him completely upset and Lucy eventually became a thing with Natsu. Gray couldn't get over Lucy. And he wasn't planning to. But... Will someone change that?_

Juvia was at her locker, placing her textbooks in. She got her grades up again after doing Gray's homework for the last week. Juvia had one of the highest rankings in this academy, but ever since Gray stepped in, it ruined her rep. Juvia admitted, she liked it when he only asks her. It's like he can only trust her. Then a strong hand closed her locker and she gasped lightly. A snicker was heard as she turned to see Gray with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Gray-sama! I wasn't done!" She whined. Gray made Juvia call him 'sama' for respect, because if she didn't, he was going to make up some nasty rumors about her.

"It was an accident." He casually told. "I didn't know you still needed to put your other crap in." Juvia slapped his arm playfully as Gray chuckled. He then heard laughing and a male and female voice. He saw Lucy holding hands with Natsu and they walk past Gray, making him feel irritated. When Juvia opened her locker, she put the last textbook in and closed it. She turned to see Gray with an irritated look.

"Is something wrong?" He gives her a sharp look And she flinches.

"Nothing." He storms off, as Juvia could hear him cursing and mumbling something about Natsu. She sighs as she figured Gray is not adjusted to Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Gray and Lucy have dated for two years. Juvia was envious that even someone like Gray could keep a relationship that long. Juvia only dated a guy named Bora for a few days. She didn't even get her first kiss. Juvia hopes to find someone charming and understanding. Someone who can understand how she feels. It'll happen, she just has to wait.

The first bell rings for class and Juvia hurries to Happy-sensei's class. Juvia found it really boring that all you learn about in that class is fish. It's always fish this, fish that. At least it was the easiest class to pass. Juvia walks in as lots of people were chatting crazily and Natsu and Lucy were chatting with Levy and Cana. Gajeel was probably ditching and Gray might've went along with him. He would always ditch whenever he was in a bad mood or when he was bored in class. Then the door slammed open and everyone looked and saw Erza Scarlet, the student council president, holding a clipboard.

"Attention! Happy-sensei is not present in class today so he has asked me to sub for the class! Now sit down so I may begin taking role." Everyone scurried to their seats and remained quiet. Erza easily noticed the empty seats next to Juvia and Levy. "Where are Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox?" Everyone shrugged as Juvia remained still. Erza looked at Juvia and smiled. "Juvia." She looked up to the red-head. "Why don't you go look for them? You are closest to them." Juvia gave a questioning look. Sure she was close to Gajeel, but to Gray? They are friends, but they still somewhat hate each other.

"Um, yes Erza-San." Juvia got up from her seat and ran out the door. She ran through the hallway, assuming where Gray and Gajeel would be at. The rooftop. It was a perfect place for ditching.

Juvia ran up the stairs and opened the door to seem a raven hair boy lying on the ground. Juvia came closer and it was Gray taking a nap. Gajeel wasn't around, so he must've not come to school. Juvia knelt down and smiled at his cute sleeping face. Wait... _Cute? _Did she just think it was cute? Juvia blushed and she shook her head quickly.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispered in his ear and with that, he opened his eyes.

"Juvia...? Why are you out of class?"

"Juvia could ask you the same thing." She crossed her arms as Gray groaned in frustration.

"I just don't wanna go back in there." Juvia sighed and touches his shoulder.

"Juvia knows its more than that." Gray looks at her and he sighs.

"I can't get over Lucy. She always in my mind. Whenever I see her with Natsu, I always end up getting frustrated. I wanna be happy for her, but I can't." Juvia could then see his knuckles were bruised. He must've been venting his anger out by punching walls.

"Juvia knows how you feel. Juvia was in love with a man, but we didn't last long. He thinks Juvia is gloomy..." Juvia could feel tears swelling up in her eyes as Gray patted her head.

"I don't think your gloomy." Juvia looks up to him. Gray's smile and words are... Refreshing. It's like she could just melt from his warmth.

"Juvia thought he was no good, so eventually Juvia got over him. You can do the same Gray-sama."

"I guess... It'll take some time though..."

"Gray-sama can take all the time he needs." Gray got up, holding Juvia's hand, helping her up. Their hands stay together until Gray pulls away and Juvia could feel her face heat up. "Now will you come back to class? Erza-san told Juvia to get you."

"Well, since it's Erza, I guess there's no choice..." Gray sighed and Juvia smiled as they started walking back to class. All Gray need was some time to forget Lucy and Juvia needed to wait for 'him'. But Juvia wonders, who could that be?

**A/N: So remember, "The Delinquent and the Nerd" to those who have read it? Well this story takes place one year from the events, except that Gray and Juvia have not kissed yet and Juvia thinking about her feelings for Gray in her first year. This is re-upload of the story, slightly altered! Happy reading and review while you can expect more!**


	2. Realizing

After class, Juvia was eating by herself in the classroom. It has been one year and she still chooses to eat alone. Although there were times that she had lunch with the other girls, but that was because they asked her to join. Juvia was pretty much used to eating alone. Just then, the door opened, revealing a white-haired girl, with her bangs bangs tied in a ponytail. That was Mirajane Strauss, the kindest and most beautiful girl in this academy.

"Oh it's you Mira-San." Juvia said. She continued eating.

"Hey Juvia. Were you expecting Gray to come in here?" Juvia blushed and shook her head quickly.

"Wh-Why would Juvia want Gray-sama to come in here?" Mira giggled and took a seat next to her.

"Relax, I was just kidding. So, I heard Gray's having a hard time with Lucy and Natsu. Did you guys talk about it?" Juvia nodded.

"Gray-sama just needs some time to forget about Lucy-san. I just hope he does." Juvia then realize what she had just said. Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You hope?"

"Um, what Juvia meant was that it's been affecting his mood lately. He's gotten more crankier. Juvia's really starting to get worried." Mira smiled.

"Wow, you two must be getting along so well now. I remember Gray was rude towards you and you said you would never be his friend whatsoever. What changed your mind?" Mira asked as Juvia set her utensils in her lunchbox.

"Lucy-san told him to stop being mean to Juvia or she would end their relationship. But when he wasn't mean to Juvia, Lucy-san suddenly ended the relationship. And later on, she started one with Natsu-san. Gray-sama was so irritated and frustrated, he didn't come to school for a few weeks. When he finally came back, he still had that troubled look on his face. His older sister, Ultear-san, must've forced him to go back. To think that Gray-sama would be so troubled by the person he loves so much..." Mira could see tears drop on the desk.

"Juvia? Are you... Okay?" Juvia realized what she was doing and she quickly wiped her tears.

"Sorry about that. Juvia doesn't even know how she started crying." She gave a smile as Mira gave a concerned look before smiling back.

"Well, have you ever you ever thought of liking someone?" She asked as Juvia rubbed her temples. Ever since her last relationship, she wasn't really interested in looking for someone. She thought tht maybe she was better off single.

"Oh I know who's perfect for you." Mira clapped her hands together. "I think you and Gray should date." Juvia widens her eyes and she blushes insanely.

"Juvia with... With... Gr-Gray... Sama..." Juvia was suddenly blinded by a white light and before you know it, she collapsed on the floor.

"Mmm... Nnh..." Juvia slowly opened her eyes and he saw Mira sitting by her. She was in the infirmary, lying on the bed. "What happened...?"

"You fainted. I was so worried, thank god..." Mira giggled as Juvia sat up.

"What time is it?"

"You weren't knocked out that long. Lunch is almost over. Aries-sensei said that you fainted due to getting lightheaded. Where you exercising too much?" Juvia shook her head.

"Um... I'm sorry... You have to stay in here for the whole day Juvia-san... I'm sorry..." Aries played with her fingers as she spoke timidly. Mira stood up and bowed to Aries.

"Thanks for your help." Mira turned back to Juvia. "I'll be heading back to class now. The bell rings in a minute. Hope you feel better." Mira ran out the door. Juvia sighed as she laid back down.

"Um... I'm sorry to ask... Why did you faint?" Aries asked as Juvia stared at the ceiling.

"Juvia doesn't know either. It was all because of Mira-san suggesting who I should end up with." It remained silent for a few seconds until Juvia spoke again.

"Is there any one you like Aries-san?" Aries easily blushed a crimson red and she looked away from the blue-haired girl. "It's okay if Aries-san doesn't want to tell."

"Well, what about you Juvia-san?"

"Juvia... Doesn't know..."

_'Juvia... I have to tell you something...' Juvia felt a warm breath on her ear. She turned to see Gray with no shirt on. He is holding Juvia tight and he kisses her temple. Juvia could just melt from this._

_'What is it...?' Juvia asked as Gray bites her earlobe and she moans._

_'I want you... To wake up!'_

"Oi, oi! Juvia, I said wake up!" Gray yelled, shaking her repeatedly. She woke up and Gray stops. "Damn it's so hard waking you up from your inappropriate dreams..."

"Inappropriate?"

"You were moaning in your sleep." Juvia gasps and she throws a pillow at his face roughly enough for him to fall on the floor.

"Ow... What the hell? What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head and got up.

"You...!" Juvia sighed in relaxation. Then Juvia saw a red mark on his cheek and she stared in surprised. "Gray-sama... What happened to you?"

"I just got into a fight..." Gray told as he sat on the bed. "And can you stop worrying about me? It's like you have a crush on me or something." Juvia blushed as Gray smirks. "Or do you?" He teases.

"Shut up!" She threw another pillow at him, but he caught it.

"Why are you being so violent? I never seen you like this." Gray told as Juvia puts her knees towards her chest as she sits. She hides her face, hiding her blush. She heard a sigh. "You're acting weird than usual." She felt the bed move as Gray shifts closer to her.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Juvia shook her head. "I'm not even gonna try." He pulled away from her and she lifted her head up a little.

"Are you feeling okay now...?" Juvia whispers.

"Hm?"

"About Lucy-san." Gray sighed.

"I guess... I don't know... You did say I need to take some time remember?" Gray told as Juvia lied down and lads on her left side.

"Since when did Gray-sama started liking Lucy-san?" Gray looks at her, unexpecting that question.

"I don't know, but I think because she was awesome and I spent a lot of time with her. I realized that she was pretty and nice. She was an awesome girlfriend... Why you ask?" Juvia could feel a sour feeling on where her heart was. She holds back her tears.

"Juvia thinks... She likes someone..."

"Really? Who?"

"Juvia's not sure if she likes him though. But Juvia thinks that it would never work out... Juvia is scared..." Her tears escaped as she gripped the pillows. Gray sighed and he leans over to Juvia.

"You cry way too much." His warm breath falls on her ear and she widens her eyes.

"Kyaah!" She hits him with a pillow again.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" He asks, clearly irritated. She lies back down facing upwards. She covers her face in embarrassment. Gray chuckles and he plays with Juvia's hair. "I don't know why you keep acting weird, but it's funny." He laughs as Juvia removed her hands and she sees Gray's smiling face and hears his beautiful laughter.

"It's not funny..." She wipes her tears as Gray looks at the clock.

"Well, I'm off. I have to get home before Ultear kills me for being late." Juvia sits up quickly.

"What time is it?"

"Six p.m. Why? Do you have to leave?" Juvia rushes out of her bed and she takes her bag. She leaves out in an instant. "I guess that answers my question."

Juvia runs to the dormitory, where Lucy, Cana, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza are staying at. She stops for a bit to catch her breath. Juvia understands now. She understands what Mira was saying.

"The person... The person that Juvia likes... It's..."

**A/N: Well, you all know who Juvia likes. So it's not worth guessing. Please review this chapter! Happy reading!**


	3. Hoping

"Heeaah?!" Cana and Lucy said in unison. Juvia shushed them, as they were in Juvia's bedroom, and the other girls were asleep. They were in their pajamas and it was already nine.

"I can't believe it actually happened..." Lucy gushed as Cana stretched her arms up.

"Not for me. I found it way obvious it was bound to happen." She smirks at Juvia, causing her to blush.

"How'd it happen? When did you start liking Gray?" Lucy asked, curious of the latter, while Cana looks at her and listens.

"Juvia doesn't know... Maybe I did like Gray-sama all along but I never noticed."

"You know Gray's not here right? So you really don't have to call him that when he's not around." Cana pointed out as Juvia blushed a deep red. But Juvia has a fondness of calling him that. It was a cute nickname to Juvia.

"Juvia likes calling him that. She is used to it." Lucy and Cana look at each other and giggled as Juvia blushes again.

"Aww, you must really like him so much. It only took one year for you to finally realize that." Lucy smiles as Juvia frowns.

"But Gray-sama is still in love with you Lucy-san..."

"I know... But he'll get over me eventually. And maybe he would start liking you. Wouldn't you like that?" Juvia remains silent.

"Juvia is not sure..."

"Why not?"

"After everything we did or said, there's no possibility for me and Gray-sama to be together."

"Oh yeah... I hear it's complicated to have a love-hate relationship with the person you like." Cana yawns. "Ah, but don't worry. It'll get better, Juvy." Cana yawns again and gets off of Juvia's bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya gals tomorrow." Cana leaves.

"Juvia. Tell me how much you like Gray." Juvia blushes again, wishing she could stop, but she can't.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is tired as well. And she cannot stop blushing." Lucy giggles and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Sorry we made you blush too much." Lucy gets up from her bed. "See you tomorrow, kay?" Juvia nods and Lucy is already gone. Juvia lies on her bed looking at her cerulean ceiling. She wonders how it would be like dating Gray. She wonders how tomorrow will be like now that she realizes that she likes him. She wonders if she were to confess to him... Her heart can't stop beating and she wishes her face would simmer down. Oh this was going to be a long night.

Next morning, Gray was walking alone to school. His eyes were weary, he walked vey slowly, and he could barely open his mouth. Gray did not have a happy night. All he dreamt about were the happy times he had with Lucy. He admitted, he was pathetic himself. It had been a year since their breakup and he still can't get over her. He remembers Juvia's words and he planned to follow them. It's just that he's having a hard time.

"Hey, Snow Cone!" Gray didn't turn, since he already knew the voice. Natsu's hand was on his shoulder. "You haven't been yourself lately! What's up?" Gray scoffed and took his shoulder away.

"I'm fine. Butt out." He rudely told.

"What? I was trying to help."

"Well, I don't need help." He walked away from him as Natsu just stared at him, dumbfounded. 'What was up with him' he thought. Sure he has seen Gray grumpy other times, but he looked really steamed like spmeone melt his frozen pride or something like that. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He heard a sweet giggle.

"Guess who?"

"Levy?" He heard a gasp and he got hit on the arm. He snickered and turned to Lucy.

"Come on, you know I was just kidding." He captured Lucy in a hug and she returned it. They share a brief kiss. Even when it's only two seconds, Lucy would always melt whenever they would kiss. Natsu would always make her feel... vulberable. She likes him very much. Gray could see then from afar and he just kept walking. God, he needed help.

Juvia was getting her textbooks for her first class. She was feeling... Optimistic. She wanted to see if Gray was here today. She wants to see him. Very badly. When she closes her locker, said person was standing next to her.

"Gray-sama!" She screams as she falls down and her textbooks are scattered.

"Damn." Was all he could say.

"Please don't sneak up on me!" She says as she notices a sour look on his face. "Is something wrong?" He looks away from her.

"Nothing. I didn't get that much sleep last night. I'm tired as hell." He told as Juvia put some of her books in her locker.

"Was it because of Lucy-san?" He gives her a frightening glare and she flinches. This glare looked different. He had a cold expression, that could make you shiver and his eyes were piercing with a icy touch. Juvia has never felt intimidated by him. It's like he became a different person.

"Lucy-san this, Lucy-san that, don't you ever stop talking? I'm tired of hearing your shrilly-ass voice. It's annoying. I don't know why I have to put up with you." Juvia felt like she had been shot in her chest and through her heart. He walks away and Juvia is on the ground, letting her tears fall out as she is unaware of it. She didn't understand. Gray has said about her being annoying before, but why was she feeling so emotional about this?

"Birthday party?" Natsu said as Lucy was leaning on her locker. She was touching his fingers with her own.

"This Saturday. Do you plan on coming?" She told as she puts her arms around Natsu's neck.

"I really want you to come." She told as she kisses his neck, making him blush. He could see her smirk. Boy, when it comes to seduction, Lucy was pretty good at it. Well at least to Natsu, but who knows?

"All right, all right, I'll come to your party." He chuckles as Lucy giggles and kisses him sweetly.

"Aww, look at you two acting lovey-dovey!" The two turned to see Lisanna and Mirajane. Lisanna would always gush about the two being all affectionate and PDA. It embarrasses them, but they get used to it.

"Mira-san, Lisanna, you guys coming to my party right?" She asks as they both nodded.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it." Mira said.

"We even got you a little present." Lisanna winks as Lucy has an excited expression on her face.

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until Saturday, silly." Mira told as Lucy pouted and stuck her tongue out. The two sisters giggle.

"Well, can't wait to go to the party! How old are you turning?" Mira asks.

"I'll be turning 18 on Sat." She excitedly says.

"Wow, you'll be an adult already! My 18th birthday's in five months. I can't wait!" Lisanna eagerly says as Mira pats her head.

"Mira-nee said I'll get a new car on my birthday." Lucy had a little look of jealousy, but it soon went away.

"Lucky!"

"Natsu, when's you're birthday?" Mira asks as Natsu scratches his head.

"It was four months ago."

"Whoops... Well then happy late birthday Natsu!" Lisanna told as Natsu sighs.

"It's okay. I really don't care. I'm not the type of person who expects people I know to remember my birthday." Natsu really hated those people that acted like they were important to everyone, or that they were treated more specially. He knew Lucy was rich when she was young, but she didn't want to be spoiled. She wasn't that type of girl.

Cana and Levy were walking and talking in the hallways. Cana was talking about beer, as usual, and Levy talked about books. Their conversation was interrupted when they came across a blue-haired girl in the floor crying.

"Juvia?" Levy says her name as Juvia looks up, her eyes all red and teared up.

"What did Gray do?" Cana asked as they both looked at her with shocked faces.

"How did...?" Juvia was cut off as Cana says,

"I saw him in a grumpy mood this morning. He usually takes his anger out on other people. Even to the ones that he's usually nice to." Cana kneels to Juvia and pats her head.

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia is annoying..."

"He probably didn't mean it. He says a lot of things that he doesn't mean when he's pissed. "I remember he called me a sad, drunk alcoholic. I said thanks man, I appreciate your compliment!" Cana laughs as Juvia softly giggles.

"And he called me a stuck-up, know-it-all bookworm. I got a little hurt by that." Levy told as she knelt with the two girls.

"Then the next day, he apologized like a sweet gentleman. Though his insult didn't hurt me at all. I know I'm an alcoholic."

"He did the same to me and I forgave him. He'll apologize to you tomorrow." Levy told.

"Yeah, trust us. We had experience with Gray's strange way of taking his anger out." Cana told.

"Besides, Gray's not that mean to the people he likes. Especially you." Levy tells.

'Especially you' Levy's words run through Juvia's mind. Somewhere, in Juvia's heart, there is a little spark of hope. Yet an infection of pain still lives within. She hopes they are right and she hopes she could talk to Gray again.

**A/N: So sorry. That I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy with a bunch of things and I keep getting lazy. Please review this chapter while you can expect more!**


	4. Little Moment

After school, Juvia was in the classroom, deciding to finish her class work. Many people chose not to finish, but Juvia wanted to get a good grade for her work. She wanted to be the best student. One who listens, does their work, helping out in festivities, stuff like that. Though it makes her sound like a total kiss-up.

Gray hasn't spoke with her all day since this morning, but she felt like it had been forever since they had talk. They always talked everyday, but that was because he likes teasing her a lot. Juvia is starting to miss his teasing and insults that would make her hit him. Juvia could feel tears in her eyes and they start to fall on her cheeks, without her effort. Before she could start sobbing, the door opened and she quickly wiped her tears. She turned to see Gray with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh... It's just you..." Juvia says as she turns back to her paper. She's unable to continue her work.

"Listen. Juvia... I'm..." It remained silent for a few minutes. The suspense was killing her. But Gray spike again.

"I'm sorry." Juvia widens her eyes as a few drops stained her paper. He walked a little closer to her and she still couldn't look at him.

"Come on. You're making this difficult for me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just have a weird way of showing my anger. It's why I have anger management." Gray tells as she finally faces to him as she stands up.

"I'm not annoying to you?" she simply asks as he chuckles.

"You're not that annoying. You're my best friend. Even though we sorta have this frenemy relationship, I still consider my best." He told. Just... Wow. Her heart instantly melts at his words as she blushes. Without thinking, she captures Gray in a hug, shocking him. After a few seconds, he hugs back.

"Juvia is glad."

"I know you are. So stop being sad. It bothers me for some reason." Juvia agrees and they both pull away. They begin to have an awkward moment as they stare into each other's eyes. Before Juvia could react, she felt something warm against her cheek. It was Gray's lips. He kissed her cheek. He shortly pulls away and he realized what he had done. He quickly turns away and he blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." Juvia felt disappointed when he pulled away from her cheek too quickly. But she managed to speak.

"It's fine..." It became silent again for a few minutes but Gray spoke up again.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhm..." Juvia says as Gray slowly walks to the door and exits quickly. Juvia falls on her knees and puts her hands all over her face. He had kissed her cheek, she kept thinking. She felt... Like her heart was about to explode.

"Yo." A voices says as Juvia looks up to see Gajeel."

"Gajeel-kun..."

"So what happened? I saw Gray running out pretty damn fast. Did he at least apologize?" Juvia gave a confused look.

"How did...?"

"I heard about it. I gave him a talk and I scared him into apologizing to you. So did the little shit do it or not?" Juvia slowly touches her cheek and she blushes. Gajeel made a wrong assumption, since she was on her knees.

"Fuck, did he slap you? I swear..."

"No... He apologized and then he... Kissed my cheek..." Gajeel's mouth hung open. Juvia could just laugh at his funny face, but she was too shocked too.

"What the hell?! He... He..." Gajeel could 't finish his sentence as he was to shocked to even. Juvia has never seen him like this shocked.

"I just told him to say sorry, but then he kisses you? That little fucker..." Gajeel starts cursing while Juvia still thinks.

Why did he kiss her? Why didn't she push him away before he could? Why did she felt happy? Why... Was she longing for another? She liked how his warmth soothed her feeling of negativity. She liked being with him. She liked talking to him, she liked his touch, his voice, everything about him. She feels her heart hurt every time she is farther away from him. She even missed him for not talking the whole day since this morning. Juvia understands now. She didn't like Gray.

_She was in love with Gray._

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. I was going to make it longer, but I think that this ending should just end this chapter. I'll probably write the next chapter more longer than this. Keep reviewing and expect more! :)**


End file.
